A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle cargo racks, more particularly, to cargo racks being positionable in at least a deployed position and a stored position.
B. Detailed Description of the Related Art
Vehicle cargo racks are commonly used to provide additional storage capacity for items such as bicycles, skis, cargo boxes, kayaks, and the like. Aftermarket “strap on” cargo racks are available to attach bicycles and the like to a rearward surface of a vehicle such as a minivan or sport utility vehicle. While removable strap-on racks can be taken off, they are often difficult to install and remove. Often, several straps, hooks, snaps, clamps and other fasteners are used to securely fasten the rack to the vehicle, which may take considerable time to set up and may be difficult for an individual to perform alone. Furthermore, fasteners can scratch, dent, or otherwise damage the underlying paint or body panel, which can lead to accelerated corrosion, and generally detracts from the vehicle's appearance.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle cargo rack that is positionable in a deployed position and a stored position without having to be removed from the vehicle.